Trivadia Episode 1
by TempestXtreme
Summary: OK...Tea with lots of sugar BAD!!! Just read and review please!


Dragons, Weapons and Sorceresses

**Dragons, Weapons and Sorceresses!**

** **

Author's Notes: Me no own anything here except my own characters!

A deep forest near Guldtosia, the capitol of Trivadia

*Rebecca Angelheart, beauty queen (literally, she IS the queen of Trivadia!) and sorceress is really, really bored, and when she gets bored, odd things get called into Trivadia!*

Rebecca: All right, now to try out these new spells I found in the library… 

*She opens up two portals: one to the FF8 world and one to the FF9 world. From the FF8 world, Laguna, Squall and Rinoa appear. And from the FF9 world, Vivi, Kuja and Quina appear! They all look around in confusion. Finally, Rinoa asks the obvious…*

Rinoa: Where are we? Who are those weirdoes? *points to Vivi, Kuja and Quina*

Quina: Quina not weird! Quina is Qu!

Vivi: I-I'm not weird…

Kuja: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH…. a new world to destroy!

Laguna: Hey, where are we?

Rinoa: I just asked the same question.

Squall: Whatever.

*Rebecca finally snaps out of her stunned silence*

Rebecca: Hello. You are in Trivadia. My name is Rebecca.

Squall: Whatever

Rinoa: Ignore him, he's always that way. Hi, I'm Rinoa, and Mr. Silence over there is Squall.

Laguna: H-hello! My name's Laguna!

Vivi: I-I'm Vivi…

Quina: I Quina! Where food?

Kuja: I'm Kuja, the fearsome villain of Gaia!

Rebecca: *after examining them and resisting the urge to laugh at Kuja* Welcome to my home!

*At this point Rebecca's husband Tempest walks into the forest. He stops and stares at the FF8/9 people*

Tempest: Uh, honey, were you experimenting with your magic again?

Rebecca: Yes, why? Oh, these people? I accidentally called them from their worlds. Do you think that Squall would try and kill me if I told him that I'm a sorceress?

Squall: YOU'RE A WHAT??????!!*Reaches for his gunblade*

Tempest: *pulls out his twin katana's* Don't even think about it!!

Squall: Must…kill…Sorceress!!!

Rebecca *throws a ball of ice and knocks Squall out* Be quiet!

Rinoa: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!

Rebecca: He was going to attack me!! 

Rinoa: Good point…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN KNOCK HIM OUT LIKE THAT!!!

*Rinoa and Rebecca start an all out magic battle! Tempest sighs and turns to his new guests*

Tempest: Uh, well I guess you're stuck here until they finish fighting. Anybody hungry?

Quina: WHERE FOOD?!

*Runs off in search of a kitchen, while Rebecca finally KO's Rinoa with a Meteor spell…and a Flare spell and an Ultima spell…ALL AT ONCE!!!*

Rebecca: Don't mess with me!!

Tempest: *shivers* Why did you cast Judgement Day on her?

Rebecca: She asked for it.

Kuja: What's Judgement Day?

Rebecca: *evil-type grin* I could show you…

Kuja: *catching the clue* Uh, no thanks!!

Tempest: Hehehe…Rebecca's got more spells than a Black Waltz!!

Vivi: Was that your most powerful spell?

Rebecca: No, it was my second most powerful spell.

Laguna: What's your most powerful spell?

Vivi: Yeah, could you show it to us?

Tempest: NO DON'T!!!

Vivi: Why not?

Tempest: The last time she used that spell, it took us more than a year to rebuild the training area!

Rebecca: And the library, and the knights' quarters…Oh, and lets not forget our bedroom.

FF8/9 gang: *anime sweat drop*

Tempest: Why don't we show them around?

Laguna: Uh, what about Squall and Rinoa?

Tempest: Huh? Oh, right. *Cast's Full-Life on both of them*

Squall: Owww…what hit me?

Rinoa: ALL RIGHT!! WHERE IS SHE?!!? WHERE'S THAT TWO-BIT WITCH?!?!

Tempest: Oh crap! EVERYBODY DOWN!!!!!!!

Rebecca: OMEGA SHOWER!!

*A black mist that implodes surrounds Rinoa, sending her flying about 500 feet into the air, where she's bombarded by hundreds of meteors!! She finally lands…flat on her back and out cold. Rebecca smirks.*

Tempest: Ouch, THAT must have hurt! 

Rebecca: She called me a witch!!

Vivi: *whispering to Kuja* Let's not call her a witch…

Kuja: *whispering back* Right…

Squall: Whatever. 

Laguna: Uhh…

Tempest: Let's go back to the castle…

Rebecca: Yes, we should be getting back. Will somebody carry Rinoa?

Squall: I will…I mean: Whatever!

*Picks up Rinoa*

Rebecca: Wait, where's that Quina person?

Vivi: Probably trying to find food somewhere.

Rebecca: Oh.

*They leave to go back to the castle. After they leave, another portal opens and Omega Weapon and Ultima Weapon come out!*

_Back at Angelheart Castle_

_ _

Rebecca: Eve! We've got guests!

*A girl with long brown hair comes into the main chamber and looks at the FF8/9 gang*

Eve: Uh, who're they?

Tempest: They're from other worlds. 

Eve: Hi, I'm Eve!

Squall: Whatever

Rinoa: *wakes up and looks at Eve* Huh? Who are you? WHERE AM I?!? AAAAHHHHH!! MOMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Tempest: Rebecca, I think you hit her too hard…

Rebecca: Oops…I guess I should learn to control the flow of energy that I put into my spells…

Tempest: …Or try not to use such a powerful spell. Especially on a normal human with probably no magical defence.

Squall: She's a Sorceress.

Tempest: Really? Wow, she's weak!

Rinoa: AAAAHHHHHH!!! *Runs into a wall and knocks herself out*

Vivi: I-is she OK?

Kuja: HAHAH!! STUPID BITCH!

Squall: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!

*Takes out his gunblade and proceeds to slice Kuja to shreds*

Rebecca: Ugh, THAT is disgusting! 

Tempest: And I thought a dragon imploding looked gross! *Hacks*

*A rumbling sound can be heard, and Omega and Ultima Weapon crash through the palace walls!*

Squall: Omega AND Ultima Weapon?!! OH CRAP!

Rebecca: MY CASTLE!!!! THAT DOES ITTTTTT!!!!!!

Tempest: Oh shit, HIT THE DIRT!!!

Rebecca: _Winds of time, winds of fate, bind me in thy will…_

_ _

Tempest: OH SHIT! She's gonna use Final Judgement! GET DOWN!

Rebecca: _…and grant me thy power… _FINAL JUDGEMENT!

*The two Weapons (not to mention the castle) are vaporised!*

*-*-*-*-**-*-/*-*-*-*-

_6 months later_

_ _

Tempest: Uh, they found your spell books…

Rebecca: Good! 

Tempest: Or what's left of them…

Rebecca: WHAT?!?!

Tempest: Final Judgement kinda fried most of Guldtosia. It'll take years to rebuild without your spells.

Rebecca: I've got some of the spells memorised.

*She casts the necessary spell and the entire city, including the castle, is rebuilt*

Rebecca: By the way, did our guests get home safely?

Tempest: Yeah, but their friends think that they've gone mad.

Rebecca: Not our problem. Let's go out for dinner.

Tempest: OK!!

THE END

Author's Notes: Reviews please!! 


End file.
